


Black rose Pettle Stained in Blood

by paintedwolfdragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asthma, Birth, Child Death, Creature Stiles, Deaf Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Human or animal trafficking, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Stiles, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective Derek, Protective Newt, Rape, Slavery, Starvation, Terminal Illnesses, Trust Issues, breeding facility's, forced mating, furr hunters, magic or spark stiles, mink fox stiles, the Cubs arnt full wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedwolfdragon/pseuds/paintedwolfdragon
Summary: After being possessed by the nogitsune stiles is quickly dispatched from the Hale pack. Having no one he can turn to for trust or to listen. He faces raising his new day old cubs alone in the woods in the middle of winter. With four territorial packs of weres fighting over the land that is his and his cubs call home. And how do the fur hunters who follow no rules  come into play?





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ello i wanted to offer some one the position as my beta reader for this story?

A sharp pain filled Stile's stomach, he could feel a warm liquid soaking into his clothes and the bedding of his den. Taking in deep breaths through his nose, he placed a hand on top of his swollen stomach.

He began to quickly undress from his light pink sundress with shaky hands. Placing the dress on the side he lay down on his side, his body was laced with heavy sweat. Pulling his legs up his chest placing both hands on his lower abdomen and gave a tentative push just as a strong contraction rolled its way through his shaking body making tears fill his eyes.

Shaking violently he lifted up his leg a little and gave a stronger push till his face was red; his hands gently applying pressure to his stomach. Exhaling Stiles let out a whimper of pain and frustrations. He had been at this for hours. He was scared, cold, in pain, giving birth to twins, and has no idea if what he's doing is right. The hope and want of being able to hold his cubs in his arms making him power through the labor. Tears ran down his pale cheeks, sobs racked his body the red flush spreading across his chest as he felt something pushing its way out of him stretching him open in a way that should be impossible. Giving two more excruciating pushes and Stiles could feel the tiny body slipping free from him.

Reaching down between his legs he quickly found the pup that was still trapped in a sack like a thing. Gingerly he brought it to his face using both his hands and tongue cleaned up the tiny body before his hands got to work rubbing at the baby's back fiercely.

A small smile and stronger sobs broke out of Stiles when the pup let out a tiny squeal, its lungs gulping in its first breaths. Filled with joy stiles carefully cradled the baby stroking the newborn's wet fur. It was a while later when a new set of contractions punched into Stiles. Gasping out in pain he maneuvered himself onto his back placing the newborn onto his chest helping to guide the pup to one of his swollen nipples. Watching as the tiny mouth latched and began to eat.

Another contraction rolled through his body stronger than the last one. he bit down on his lip hard enough that it bled. Stiles knew that his second child would take even longer than his first.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to leave a comment

It was 3 whole hours before the second pup had arrived. Now he had two beautiful pups, one a big black-furred female and a tiny pale peach furred male. Shifting to his animal form stiles curled his form around his young, encouraging them to eat while he thoroughly cleaned away any other kind of fluids making their fur nice, shiny, soft, and fluffy. Giving a contented sigh when both cubs latched on and began to drink eagerly. 

Stiles admired them with a half-lidded exhausted eye. He had already decided what to name them. He would call the black girl Otter and the tiny male Detter. He gently continued to wash and nuzzle the cubs laying his head down on his front paws. The exhaustion finally catching up with him. Before he knew it, he was sound asleep with tiny paws kneading into his stomach.

When Stiles woke his body was stiff and sore while his coat was matted and dirty. His stomach let out a nosey growl while his mouth felt dry and filmy. Glancing down he could see a tightly curled up ball of fluffy fur of the two tiny cubs. Smiling Stiles gently nosed the balls of tuff, warmth spreading through his heart at the squeals and disgruntled whimpers that the cubs let out at being interrupted during their afternoon nap.

Carefully Stiles shuffled together (being sure not to disturb the sleeping bundles of fur again) the dirty bedding before taking it into his mouth carrying it to the dirt and root made entrance of the den.

He now had no trouble sliding up and out of the entrance unlike when he had been carrying the pups a few days ago, now that his stomach was no longer swollen as a basketball. The dirty bedding in hand Stiles carefully shoved and kicked up dried leaves over the den entrance before getting ride of the bedding. Letting out a yawn, he stretched his back arching like a cat before shaking out his thin and lightly splotched patterned coat. 

He headed down a dirt path that he knew would lead to a lake. It wasn't long before he came to the frozen lake of the preserve. Hesitantly he approached the side of the lake keeping an eye out for anything that could be threatening. There was no way he would be able to outrun one today. Even though he had given birth, his body was still weak from lack of proper nutrition and dehydration he had gone through during his pregnancy and labor. To his dismay, he found that the whole lake had frozen overnight. Lightly pawing at the ice-covered water, Stiles whined trying to think of another option. 

It wasn't long before an idea sprung to mind. Taking action Stiles reared onto his hind legs before slamming his front paws down onto the ice hoping that it would be thin enough for him to break through easily. The sound of ice cracking under his paws, Stiles knew that he had broken through the ice. He could feel the cold water seeping at the pads of his paws where they had sunk in. He eagerly began to lap up the ice cold water letting out a rejoiced sigh when the cool water hit his dry throat and tongue.

Once his thirst was quenched, Stiles licked his lips before sniffing the air for danger once again, his large bat sandy brown splotchy looking ears twitching around nervously. All that he could hear was the sound of a light scurrying behind him. It was then that the smell of vole caught his attention making his stomach growl. He realized exactly how hungry he actually was having not eaten a good meal since he had been kicked out of the packed house, ran away from home and moved into his nursery. Not having the pack or Derek to help him made everything much harder since he himself had to go out and find food while at the same time caring for the pups. 

Shaking his fur out light and stretching again stiles trotted then jumped up onto a fallen log taking a glance at his surroundings along with checking on how high the sun was. A sigh of relief left him at the sight that it was still quite high in the air meaning that stiles still had a few more mins before it started to go down and it would get cold and dark again. Twitching one sandy ear stiles picked up again the sound of the vole scurrying and letting out tiny squeaks and such. The smell was stronger now that he was downwind of the vole the smell making his stomach growl and his mouth drool. Turning his head in the direction of the sounds stiles clever golden eyes caught the sight of a tiny brown body dodging in and out from the bushes before going still, he watched as it began to nibble on something in its tiny paws.

Slinking off of the log, Stiles made sure to be careful not to step on any loose branches or kick up too many rocks. Crouch behind a tree stiles digs his claws into the snow carefully raking through it. His body hunched up into a hunting stance. Once he was close enough to the vole he leaped up into the air before bringing down all his body weight onto the unsuspecting animal. His sharp claws trapping it. Before the thing could get away Stiles clamped his jaws around its head quickly crushing its skull before gulping the vole downhole tail and all. Licking his lips Stiles couldn't help but let out a little cackle at finally having something in his belly. 

Taking a look up at the sun stiles sighed realizing that he had to return to den whether or not he was full. He carefully began to take back to his den, be sure to grab a fur-tree branch and brush away his tracks with the branch before he dumped the branch outside of the den before he slipped into the burrow. It was warm and smelled nicely of himself and the pups. Crawling over to his bed he spotted and heard the tiny mewls of his cubs who had woken up and had begun to squirm desperately looking for their mother. When the little brown male began to cry, Stiles realizes that he had been out for far too long that next time he would have to make the trip to get food and water much shorter, 

Curling himself up against the cubs he immediately pushed and guided his blind pups to his milk giving them tiny encouraging likes of his tongue cringing when he felt how cold there pelts were. Yep, he would definitely have to make his runs shorter. Once the pups hed began to warm up and were feeding steadily stiles begin to gently clean them. Otter is much bigger than her brother made it more difficult than it had to be squirming her face away from stiles every time he tried to clean her. Detter however unlike his sister he enjoyed the washing and attention, nuzzling into the touch of his mother making tiny happy grunting noises. 

It wasn't long before Stiles felt his eyelids begin to drop still exhausted from his outing and the day before birthing. Carefully he tucked his tail around his pups being sure to cover them enough so that they would be extra warm before he drifted off into a dreamless half sleep have state of being awake and alert.


	3. chapter 3

Stiles woke late in the afternoon, the sun was already out some of its warm rays beating through the gaps in the den and scattered softly against Stiles pelt, making him lightly purr. The feeling of tiny paws trying to crawl over his belly made him open his eyes. A small smile crossed his face at the sight of his little girl trying her hardest to stay on her tiny paws while at the same time drag herself over her mother's stomach to explore more of her nursery. Her eyes were only open tiny slits. Making a huffing laughing noise Stiles gently nosed her down and back next to her sleeping brother before giving her an early afternoon bathing. Stiles rolled a bit more onto his side and used his paws to gently guide the girl to his stomach getting her to eat her lunch a warmth spread through him at the soft sounds of her eagerly suckling while her paws pushed into him. 

Stiles was still hungry having not been able to get much to eat yesterday. He needed to leave the den to hunt, but he feared that the cubs would freeze like how the almost had the day before. Letting out a small whine, Stiles looked down at his little boy better sleeping soundly. 

“ I wish your father was here little one. It would make things so much easier. You would be able to always stay warm and we both would be able to eat as much as we like.” Giving him a lick behind the ears stiles carefully stood up shaking out his pelt, he began to shuffle together the bedding snug around the pups to help keep them warm. Slipping out through the entrance of the nursery, Stiles gave a slight shiver at the cool air and the snow under his paws crunching slightly. Once again he shifts and tossed leaves and branches and snow over the entrance. 

The first thing on Stiles mind was to get something to drink. Following the same dirt path from yesterday, Stiles was relieved to see that the hole hadn't frozen over allowing him easy access to fresh water underneath. Stiles felt now that it was his second day out here a bit more relaxed that is until he couldn't find any sounds or scent trails of any pray what so ever. He stood at the border of the hale pack territory. He gazed over the invisible line making a frustrated whine before turning back into his own small territory. He began to pace every part of it. With the sun still, high stile had plenty of time before the sun would start to go down and it got too cold for the pups back in the den. 

It didn't take long before he came to another border of another territory. The sudden change in the scent that was unfamiliar startles stiles out of his trance of finding food. Taking another whiff of the new scent stiles could also detect a delicious smell of a fresh kill. Swallowing nervously stiles set his attention on high alert. He knew what he was about to do could get him killed but he also knew that he needs more to eat if he and his children were to survive the winter. He quickly scurried across the border keeping his ear pricked for sound and mouth open tasting and smelling the air. Any chance he could get he would dodge weave and hide behind bushes trees and rocks that came into sight. He was happy that his pelt was such a dull color allowing him to blend in with the snow.

It wasn't long before the smell of a bigger predator got stronger along with the smell of meat. Slinking up behind a rock stiles poked his head around spotting a buck carcass that looked like it had just been brought down with giant bite marks and chunks of meat missing from the dead animal. Licking his lips stiles golden eyes nervously shifted from his possible meal to his surroundings ears twitching about. The scent of other animals was much stronger now he could smell two wolves and two other unfamiliar scents. The scents were a few hours old though and have not caught any sounds that said that there was still danger nearby stiles crept over to the kill low on his belly getting closer and closer until he was close enough to touch it with his muzzle. Having not been attacked stiles lowered his guard a bit standing up onto all fours before beginning to hungrily devour the bloodied half frozen meat. He couldn't help but make huffing noses as his teeth chomped through bones and fat pulling the dead deer apart swallowing big chunks. 

It was only when he was almost full did he hear the sounds of a low growl behind him. Freezing still stiles ears and tail stuck out ridged eyes wide in terror. Turning around slowly stiles saw what he would consider the prettiest wolf he had ever seen if he wasn't sitting right between the wolf's dinner. He swallowed anxiously when the wolf's growls went from a soft noise to full on baring teeth and gum its ear flopped back against its skull and tail sticking straight in the air. Only when its eyes flashed a bright blue did stiles realize how much trouble he was in now.

Flattening his ears against his head and tail going between his legs stiles backed up from the kill head lowered to the ground. His heart beat so fast he thought it would jump right out of his chest when the blond wolf began to walk toward him its head lowered ready to attack stiles. The wolf was getting too close to his comfort having no way to escape with him being trapped in an open field with nowhere to run and hid without going past the wolf. Letting the fur on the back of his neck stand up stiles puffed himself up letting out a growling sound of agitation and warning. His slitted gold eyes watched as the wolf took a step forward at the same time taking a whiff of the air. 

The wolf's eyes went wide before its eyes faded to a brownish blue mix before it backed away and went back to its kill not eating but merely just sitting and watching stiles with a blank expression. Not wanting to risk staying any long stiles quickly dashed past the wolf and into the cover of the tree not stopping until he was in the safety of his own small territory. Only then did he look behind him finding no one following him. Panting heavily stiles padded back to his den uncovering the leaves before dashing down into the burrow. The sounds of squealing and the sight of otter trying to crawl over her brother who intern was trying to push her off with tiny clumsy paws felt welcoming.

Going straight to them he felt his heart began to slow down and his breathing calming he eagerly began to wash nuzzle them close to him making sure that they were alright and not too cold. Feeling that they were ok stiles begin to clean himself pulling at his very light winter coat making some of his furs come out before he added it to the nest along with the stuffing and goose feathers form the leather black jacket underneath him and the pups. With a full belly and now safe with his pups stiles laid back stretching out his muscles lying in the now low suns light beams. drifting off to sleep to the sounds of otter and better play fighting with each other.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to comment I'm gunna go over it and correct it but if i do miss something please inform me

Waking up early the next morning stiles decided that he could maybe catch some prey that might be getting back to its den after having been out all night. Tucking the bedding and the leather jacket around the cubs snuggly stiles nosed each of them behind the ear. Both cubs soundly asleep before sneaking out the entrance. It was a bit windy today making stiles shiver. He was still too thin to grow out his winter coat fully so he could feel when the wind would blow snowflakes against his pelt and face. As he patrolled his territory stiles once again found his fortune slipping. Even though he had decided to make his home in a predator-free zone it also meant that pray didn't really find the need to stay where fresh water and open space where not provided. stiles having made his home in the part of the forest that was the densest with dead trees bushed and rocks. Deciding to take another chance with his life stiles crossed over the new werewolf territory that had discovered the day before.

Following the same sneaking and dodging and weave tactics that he had used yesterday stiles was able to make his way deeper into the territory. When got to where the deer carcass has he felt his happy yet alert state deflate at the sight that there was only bone left over from the kill. Flattening his ears against his head stiles padded over to the pile of bones the smell of the other wolf and animals have long faded. Taking a pearly white rib bone into his mouth stiles began to chew on it as he tried to think of his other options. He was much too far away into the woods for him to run into town and get food and come back to his pups and he didn't want to spend more time or go further into this clearly territorial pack of wolves territory. He couldn't go back to his old pack he couldn't risk being killed by Scott and his pups starving to death.

Heaving a sigh stiles stood and headed in the direction to leave when his ears and the fur on the back of his neck stood on end, the scent of wolf filling his nose. Taking a small glance from the corner of his eyes stiles spotted the sight of the golden yellow wolf standing only a few meters away from him. Flattening his ears and tucking his tail in he tried to make himself look as small as possible. He watched closely as the wolf made sniffing motions in his direction before their eyes flash an omega blue at him making stiles flash his bright fox gold. He couldn't help the growl that escaped his mouth when the wolf stepped closer to him. 

The wolf lowered there head letting out a low whine startling stiles making his ears flag up a bit and cock his head in confusion. 

“ please don't run away fox. I apologize if I frightened you the other day I just hadn't been expecting to see a fox.” stiles was shocked to hear the other wolf speaking to him having half expecting the other shifter to attack him. Shaking his head out of his confession stiles kept his guard up not wanting to mistake the talking shifter as a friend. 

“ I don't mean you harm. It's just well I knew that you would come back here for scraps and I had smelled pups on you the last time I saw you and your eyes glowed and you see my fellow back mates and I have just brought down another kill and we talked. We were wondering if you'd like to eat with us?” the blond wolf had sat down at this point one of its back legs sticking out at an awkward angle and there head tilted with on-ear flopping to the side. 

Stiles knew he had to be careful one wrong move and this kind gesture could turn into him being the food. Slowly nodding his head stiles kept his body ears and tail tucked flat and low to the ground as he slowly crawled over to the wolf slightly jumping to the side when the blond shifter got to there own paws and began to stroll through the trees leading the way with stiles following behind him. 

The wolf looked out of the corner of his eye. The fox was small and its pelt was rather very dull looking and much too thin. He could smell that the fox was a shifter making it seem strange for them to be so hostile towards him. 

“ hmm my name is a newt. My pack and I just moved here and we're still getting the lay of the land. What's your name?” stiles looked up at the wol- eh newt before glancing down at the snow before answering.

“ stiles.” frowning newt let out a confused huff before jumping ahead to push a thick conifer tree branch out of the way.

“ you don't talk very much do you stiles” stiles couldn't help but let out a chuckle at that. He remembered the days when his pack would tell him to shut up for talking too much. newt smiled down at him gesturing with his head a bit for him to walk ahead of him. Stiles giving him a cautious glance before walking through the branches. His eyes went wide at the sight of three giant creatures lying in front of the entrance to a big cave entrance. All around them they were surrounded by bright green conifer trees with low branches that cast shadows down on the snow. To his left, there was a small stream running from behind the cave and out past the conifers most likely it would eventually connect to where stiles lake was. There was a big brown bear with gray mixed into his thick winter coat snoozing away in the high afternoon sun. next to him lay two cats one smaller than the other. one had dark sandy brown pelt with black swirls and seemed to be a bit chubby while the other was small sleek and had straight black soft fur.

Both were snuggled against the bear. On the other side of the clearing lay a black and white streaked badger snuggly close to a big black wolf with a gray muzzle. In the middle of the clearing lay a freshly killed moose. It was hugely more than stiles could have ever dreamed of catching. Licking his lips stiles could feel his tail wagging at the thought of being able to eat some of it. Remembering exactly where he was stiles instantly stopped wagging his tail quickly hiding it against his belly and bowed his head casting a look up at the omega. 

Newt looked down at Stiles with a wide grin on his wolfy face before gently nosing and pushing stiles toward the kill.

“ well go on don't be afraid please eat as much as you like. We usually would only be able to take down a buck when Minho isn't around so this more than enough for us.” stumbling a bit over to the kill stiles hesitantly sniffed at the carcass before gripping at a leg and began to tear the limb off of the rest of the carcass. His tail wagging at the satisfying pop of the leg joint. Licking off the thin layer of ice stiles began to tear and chew his way through the leg meat almost choking down the meat. He dug his claws into the leg with one paw allowing him to hold down his meal while he ate. 

Once his belly was full stiles licked his muzzle cleaning it of blood and snow before looking back at newt who had taken a seat next to him and was watching stiles contently. Casting a look up at the sky stiles realized that the sun was starting to set. Standing stiles nervously bowed his head.

“ thank you for letting eat with you but I must head back now.” nodding his head newt got up before leading the way back to the entrance to his packs hide out pushing open the fur tree branches and waited for stiles to exit before trailing after the fox now letting stiles lead the way. Stiles quickly headed to where their borders met. He felt just a bit still on edge but a bit more relaxed than when he had first been invited to eat. 

Once they got the borders stiles crossed over then looked back at newt with his head held high confident now that he was back in the safety of his own land. 

“ again I thank you for the meal. There isn't much to eat here now that it's winter. I know that's not a very good excuse for me crossing over to your land I'm sorry about that.” shaking his head newt smiled at stiles turning away back to the direction of his den. While he walked away he spoke over his shoulder.

“ don't be afraid to come back and eat with me again you seem like a good shifter besides mothers should stick together right?” after that newt broke into a run disappearing into the woods. Stunned a bit at newts words he smiled. He headed back to his own den, feeling cold and a bit tired, all he wanted to do now with a full belly was to be in his den with his son and daughter.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry sorry its taken me so long to update i didn't get the chance to re read this so if anyone can point out to me that the grammar and spelling is wrong through out the storie that would be awesome, i don't have a beta reader so yah you would be helping me out a lot. this chapter is short but please do in joy it

A heavy snowstorm broke out during the night blanketing the den in a heavy blanket of snow and ice. It was dark when Stiles opened his eyes he watched slightly lazy as a cloud of hot air left his mouth and puffed out into the pitch black den.

A violent shiver then rippled through his body, instantly he sat up, his heartbeat thumping like butterfly wings in his chest when he realizes just how cold and dark it is. Looking over at his Cubs he could see them shiver and whimper as they tried to crawl in close against each other for warmth. Getting up stiles got to work moving around the den. He grabbed some stray blankets and a scarf pulling them over to his best and began to shred them apart with his teeth. Each peace that he ripped out he would stick tuck and shove into place in his nest. 

Once he was finished he circled around the nest before settling in with his cubs who were now away their hungry mouths squealing out for him. Making soft rumbling response stiles nosed the twins to his belly rolling onto his side to allow them access to his nipples to feed. While they ate stiles washed the tiny bodies. There coats where dark now and patterns were beginning to appear on both cubs. Otter had pretty light chocolate brown stripes along her front legs, back and sides, her face was a light gay while the fur along her spin had become more fluffy and stuck out longer than the rest of her short fur. 

However her brother Detter was completely different throughout the days that he had been in the nest his pelt had gone from a dark chocolate to now a light beige with patchy white splotches and red strips, his face a dark chocolate brown ear tip a prominent black. By now stiles could tell that his son Detter would have trouble keeping up with his sister. His paws were tiny and he had yet to even open his eyes even just a little bit. Either way stiles new that he would be there to help and support Detter until his body caught up with his sister.

Stiles listened to the howling wind outside and shivered at the feeling of a slight draft from the entrance. Wrapping his tail around the cubs he couldn't help but be happy that he had eaten such a big meal yesterday knowing that it would last him until the next day when the storm will have died down. But for now, sleep and cuddling sounds like the perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles was wide awake the storm had gotten worse during three nights the wind howled against the deen making the tree that was atop the deen where he had nested in its roots had started to groan and cracks. Whimpering stiles glanced down at his pups both were sound asleep. It had been days since he had last gone out to find food and at the rate that the kits where nursing and the day had become colder and colder stiles body was thin and boney. He had begun to feel weak and nauseous for lack of liquids to drink. Sitting up slowly his paws shook and trembled as he tried to stand before he collapses back onto the moss bed with a pitiful mewl of distressed. Laying there he panted for a bit tongue hanging out of his mouth some before he taking a deep breath and trying again. Using his front legs to propel himself up he pushed energy into his back legs forcing them to push up his upper half and stand. Once there he shook himself down from all of his bedding. Casing a look down at the pups he was relieved to see that he had not disturbed them while he had moved. The two siblings were curled up against each other otter's smaller sibling curled underneath her body she had a protective paw wrapped around him.

He quietly tiptoed out of the den and out into the blistering cold of the storm. His fur was blown about him. The matted fur getting his eyes and the cold bit against his warm exposed skin. Casting one more glance back to the den he forced himself to step further into the storm he had to find food for the pups for himself so that they could live. 

Stiles had lost track of time. Everything looked the same at this point just white. The wind howled defining in his ears and any scent that would have hinted him of prey was swept away faster than he could ever process. His paws stung every time he took a step while his body shook with exhaustion and the forest finally setting him. He had forgotten about trying to find food and at this point could only think about getting back to his pups. 

Suddenly something warm and fuzzy jumped up from under his paws. Opening his eyes a sliver he caught the sight of the fuzzy brown body of a rabbit trying to find its way back to its own home. The snow must have been confusing it now leading it to stumble right under his paws. His whole body prickled up and before he could process what he was doing he was chasing after the rabbit stumbling here and there at hidden ditches and holes. The rabbit saw him and tried its best to dash through the snow both animals struggling for the right purchase on the ground. 

Joy filled him when his teeth finally snapped down around the rabbit's neck and the taste of blood hit his tongue. He was just about to scarf the meal down when a giant white shadow burst through the snow clouds and before Stiles could react he was squealing in pain body wriggling and squirming as he tried to get away from the sharp jaws that dug into his side. He felt his whole body being lifted the shaken violently before being tossed against a tree the bark hitting his back hard making him yelp again. Standing as quickly as he could he stumbled a bit before he was able to get to his feet and run as quickly as he could the rabbit long forgotten as he could feel that hot breath and growls of a monster behind him he ran faster and faster until his back foot was a cough. Crying out in pain stiles swived his body around and dug his sharp claws and fangs into the face of the monster the beast shook hits head in an effort to dislodge him. The growled snarled and snapped their jaws at one another tearing at each other until Stiles was able to get back on his feet and ran once again. 

He ran and ran his body felt heavy and the pain was like flowing lava all throughout his body his mouth hung open panting eyes half rolling into his head. It felt like it had been an eternity before the familiar sight of his den came into view. Pushing himself more stiles ran down the entrance of his den then grabbed both his kits and pushed themselves against the back of the burrow. His tail wrapped protectively around them as stiles ears flitted back eyes wide with fear. The sound of aggravated snarling and growling swirled around the den along with wind stiles eyes searched wide as the dense thick branches were shaken and cracked at the creature outside the nest was trying to dig through and get to them peaches of the next falling with dirt on top of stiles and the inside of the nest.

Shaking stiles curled tighter around his Cubs and prayed that they would make it through the night his winds bled out over the dirt floor. The storm grew worse.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to uplode dont ask. but things should go smoothly from here on out for every thing! yes im awaire i cant spell yes i know i shouldnt post if english isnt my native language but you know what im dislexic and english is my native language.

It's had been a harsh winter storm that lasted a total of 10 days and one night. Newt stepped out of his den shivering as the warmth draped from his body and met by the cold morning air. Stretching arching his back up to the sky his claws splayed out mouth wide open in a loud yawn his pink tongue sticks out of his mouth while is swollen stomach sagged against the ground a bit. 

After stretching he shook out his sunshine golden pelt. He swings his head to the side when a nose pressed into his side. Seeing the gray and black wolf by his side and sniffing at his side made him feel happy and he jumped up before ducking his nose underneath the other wolfs chin whining and lapping at the alpha's chest. The other wolf's tail wagged happily ducking his head down to sniff at the omegas head. 

“Good morning to you too.” Minho spoke and smiles curling on his lips at his mate's playfulness. Newt giggled before leaping at Minho's face and ears

“ hmm it's is a nice morning isn't it.” The two sat in the snow gently licking and nuzzling one another cleaning their fur of their bedding materials. When newts stomach growled loudly Minho chuckled and stood and trotted to the entrance of there little sanctuary

“ let's go and hunt before the rest of the pack wake” leaping up at this idea newt padded up beside his alpha keeping their bodies pressed together as their tails wagged high. Together the pair tracked out of the nesting and into the big forest of there territory. Together they began to track the scent trail of a herd of 4 or 5 deer headed towards the border between there pack hales and the no space. ( that's where stiles lives) the two dodged around tree roots and bounded down large slopes of snow playfully nipping at each other. They had finally caught up to the herd of deer they could visibly see them hoofing at the ground in hopes of uncovering snow covered sprout lings. All 5 were oblivious to the danger lurking only a few feet away. Minho nosed at newts side before carefully padding up to flank the deer while his mate snuck to the head of the herd keeping his shoulders low and pressing his body to the ground. 

His bright blue eyes watched looking for the weak link. Finding it in an old doe with an old looking scare wound on her leg. Once her back was turned to him he made a go for her pushing off his back paws with all his might and burst through the undercover of the low hanging branches of the trees with a loud growl flashing his teeth and snapping his jaws at the herd of deer. The herd scattered in fear at the sudden disturbance sending the younger deer to flee close to the large buck the old female deer wound making her slow to make a quick jumping getaway over newts head instead charged into the direction of where newts mate sat waiting to pounce. 

The old doe was slow allowing newt to get a few nips in at the deer's legs when the scent of metal smacking into his noise. Sliding to a quick stop blowing up snow around him his ears pricked up at full attention swiveling his around trying to find the source of smell losing interest in the deer. Minho's head popped out of the bushed in wonder when the deer took a turn escaping through the trees. Jumping out from his hiding spot he padded over to his mate about to ask what was wrong when his mate turned to look at him wide and alarmed blue eyes. 

“ do you smell that,” he asked turning his head back to where the scent was coming from the strongest. Raising his head Minho took a whiff of air into his lungs instantly the smell of blood and pain filled his sense making his alpha growl at the potential danger. Newt was almost in a trance eyes focused year pricked as he began to steadily walk in the direction of the scent. Minho whimpered in alarm barking out. 

“ newt wait-” but newt couldn't hear him he knew that scent had been up close to it before. Panic filled his heart before Minho could stop him he took off at full speed into the forest nearly missing large trees and fallen branches. Newt slowed down as he got closer and closer to the scent of blood and death until he came to a lake that was frozen over in ice the land surrounding the lake had barely any tree cover and made newt feel a bit unsure. Slowly he paced out into the open are ears flicking around madly his heart pounding in his chest eyes shifting about. 

If it weren't for the blood leaking out into the dull matted and patched white fur he would have nearly trampled the poor mangled body that lay at his feet. Its eyes were closed while its body lay still as death. Newts face twisted in horror when the familiar scent of the young fox he had seen a couple of days beforehand caught in his nose. Swallowing newts ears flatten against his head crawling on his belly he began to nose at stiles body ribs. Shock filled him when the small body was still warm to the touch and he could feel the slightest tremble of breathing underneath the thin coat of fur. Raising his head into the air he called out for his mate. 

“ Minho! Minho! Hurry please!” he watched as his mate hurriedly rushed down the snow bank of the forest and out of the tree line. Turning back to the practically shredded body newt pressed his nose back placing his paw on stiles boney front leg trying to taking some of the pain. A pitiful barely there whine escaped the fox's mouth. 

“ shh shhh little one it's alright. You're all going to be alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and kudos!


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was high the sky clear and blue with birds fluttering about with a song. The ground was covered in a thick blanket of green grass fresh and cool from the morning dew. Derek sat on the back porch step starting out art the forest. It would have been hard for a human to see through all the newly formed foliage but for Derek, it was as clear a picture. Seeing squirrels and rabbits foraging for food while small mice and chipmunks darted in and out of holes. He could see the birds fluttering heart and there, his sensitive ears picking up the songs of mourning doves cooing to one another. 

Sighing Derek stared down at his hand where two dots lay on the back of his tan hand. Running his thumb up along them his eyes glazed over with sadness. Car tires stretched to a halt at the side of the house. But Derek was too out of it to hear the sounds of heavy boots stomping against the wooden floorboards of the newly built hale house until it was too late and he was bowled over by a large blind wolf. Derek landed with a hard thud on the ground air almost knocked out of him his eyes were widebody ready to attack whoever it was on top of him. Glancing down his red eyes bled back to green when he got an eye full of the blind wolf. 

Erica sat on Derek's stomach her tail wagged back and forth in glee of getting the drop on her alpha a wolfish smile stretched across her face. Derek growled low in his throat in no mood to play with the blond wolf. He rolled over knocking her off him. He stood up and walked back to the porch step sitting back down in his seat. 

Another pair of shoes walked across the house they were more hesitant about the scent of nervousness and excitement in the air. Isaac appears from the door. He smiled shyly at Derek and Erica before taking a seat on a step higher the Derek. The dark-haired alpha glanced back and forth between the two of them before sighing his eyebrow twitching in irritation. 

“ what do you want.” erica pouted standing and changing back into her human form neither of the boys bothered by her nakedness. She stood over to his hand on her thin hips her lips pulled into a thin frown.

“ what do I want? What do I want! Derek, it's the full fucking moon. We're supposed to go on a run in a few hours and instead of getting ready like the rest of us you're cooped up her brooding like a baby!” Derek glared at her before getting up heading back to the house getting ready to close and lock the door behind him. Before he could even reach for the door handle he was greeted by a big bulky tan chest. He glared up at Boyd's eyes stinging red. 

“ move” Derek growled out. Boyd simple raised his eyebrows at his alpha a smile dancing on his lips. He puffed out his chest, even more, the pointed to Erica.

“I have orders to keep you out here, sorry,” he said his smile wasn't the least bit sorry at all. Derek turned on erica fixing her with a look. Sighing Erica looked Derek in the eyes sadly. 

“Liston Derek don't act like we haven't noticed you brooding more then usually. I mean when was the last time that you  
Even tried to leave the house!” Derek sighed heavily sitting down on the step of the house.

“ I know it's just. It's the same since he disappeared.” Erica placed her hand on his shoulder Derek leaned into the warmth of her palm the bitter smell of sadness filled her and Boyd's nose Isaac whimpered in the corner. 

“ we know Derek. It was a mistake that we all made and one day when we do find him well tell him what happened that night.” A sad smile formed on Derek's face as he peered at her. 

“ yeah that is if we ever find him.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry sorry I know this chapter was really bad I wrote this while in the hospital and I really wasn't feeling good. I promise the next one will be better please don't kill me

The first was deathly silent as a creature wearing the patterns of browns, blacks, and gold silently crept through the undergrowth. Round gold eyes shifting with the slightest movement, soft grumbling purs rumbled through there chest as the forset leaves seemed to part for them. The cat stopped in her tracks when an unfamiliar scent filled her nose eyes slitting likes snake demons while her lips pulled back into a snarl. Some one had interrupted her hunt someone was in their territory some one was going to die. Licking her lips she growled lowly before she dove down into the trees slinking along in search of the threats.

Detter trotted down the dark dirt path of the spring earth ,the soft dirt shifting udner his paws detter trained his eyes on the growned deturmaned not to accidently set a large paw on an unsuspecting incsect. Hes ears flattened against his head when a line of ants crossed his path. Grimicing he carfully danced over them managing not to step on them sighing in releaf he contined on his way unawaire of the wolf settled down behind some bushes to his left there large honey gold flashing a soft red as there body shifter before sprining in attack. Letting out a startled shreak detter crumbled to the ground his small fram crimled under the waight of his attacker. He yelped feeling paws pad against his back teeth chewing at his ears. Paniced he rolled onto his back and tucked his feet under his attacker and launched them into there air sending the wolf flying. 

“Wwwoooaaof” came the sound with thud branches of the shrubbery snapping and rattling about when the wolf landed. Detter quickly rolled onto his stomach jumping up onto all fours with his head bowed he bared his teeth in what he hopped was a menacing way turning to face his opponent. Instantly relaxing when he saw who it was. There laying in a twisted pile of limps and twigs was a sandy brown wolf with slight strips of black running through her fur and he trained mark under fang poking out from behind her lip. 

“Rain how many times do I have to tell you to leave Detter alone!” Detter swiveled his head to see his older sister otter come running up She was twice as big as Detter size with Detter having large feet but slim legs like his mother and a delicate frame. He watched his head lowered away from her in embarrassment as she padded to a stop next to him. 

“ Detter is smaller and weaker than you. You cant be putting your full weight on him you could really break something!” she scolded rain who had sat up one foot rolled out to the side she rolled her eyes and got to all fours and sauntered over to otter her tail flicking playfully behind her. She was thing legs and delicate paws making her walk look more like she was dancing as she crosser her way over to otter and ducked her head under the other wolfs chin before arching up like a cat and strutting away tail curling under otters nose ending in brushing against the darker colored wolfs nose. Otters tried to maintain a serious face. Her left eye twitched slightly then her nose scrunched before she let out a little bark of a sneeze. The whole forset seemed to freeze at the sound of it. The other two wolves gripped at otter with wide eyes the normally serious wolf had her head lowered to the ground her front paws stretched out at either side of her in order to keep her from moving more than she already had her bright golden eyes wide in horror and what she had done. Detter had kept his head lowered the whole time his eyes shifted uneasy between rain and otter his own crystal eyes wide. 

Rain had turned to look behind to stare at her usually a stoic friend. She couldn't help her self as a laugh rose to her mouth and brushed forth. 

“ haha im sorry but… you sounded so cute!...hahah like a little panda bear!” she contined to howl with laughter if otter was in her human skin she would have been beaten red with embrarrasemnt her dense brown and tan coat hot. A warning growel leaving her throat. A chokes squeel like bark left rains mouth as she has bowled over onto her back a growling otter on top of her large paws holding the smaller alpha down. Neather notices the ground underneath them is so fresh that it crubbled away under there waight the blackish brown soil gave way sending bowth pups tumbling down a steep clip. Otter being on top of rain was tosed down at a faster momentem her body hitting the sloping ground hard only to be thrown back up again she squeeled loudly when she colided with a bolder before contining on her quick desent down to the muddy ground landy with a horrible squelshing noice as she feels flat into a thick puddle of mudd. Rains fall was that of a much slower decent as she was not as lucky as otter with only hitting a single bolder. Instead, her paws and legs where snached and cought on tree roots branches and craggly jaggged peace of rocks that poked out of the ground cutting the poor pups coat and legs up. Furr was wripped from her pelt in sharp strips like velcro being opend. A hard hit with a rotting tree stump to her throat had her eyes wide and mouth letting out a choked gagas the wind was forced out of her body. She too joined otter at the bottom of the slop to far from her in the large mudd puddle.

Detter watched as his sister and cousin tumble down the hill shooting up onto his paws he raw to the edge eyes wide his breathing came out in slight gasps of panic as he saw both laying at the bottom with no signs of movement. His panicked breathing became sharp and raspy her began to pace on the edge of the claim ear flattened against his head. Anxious twitting whimpers left his chest. Making up his mind he carefully sank his front feet first down the cliff letting his paws sink into the soft dirt and anchor him he then shifted his back legs to follow sideways over the edge. Swallowed hard he let out one last nervous chirp before he began to slowly sideways scramble down the hill. The cool dirt slipping through and between his toes his legs shook heavily in fear jumping the last bit down to the first ground he quickly padded closed to his sister whimpering louder in hopes she could hear him. He slowly paced forward head bowing every now and then till he was 5 inches from her then crawled onto his belly and scooted till his nose touched her muzzle. Still, another swallowing the bile that had risen into his throat detter could feel tears already rising to his eyes sitting fully on the ground he lifting his head up and rested it on top of hers.

Before he could lay his ear down to her back to check her heart a low growl filled the air from the bushes in front of them. Detter snapped his head up and swiveled it to look at the bush his eyes meet ambery gold Detter felt his heart stop.

It was that moment that otter regained her consouness. Her head was pounding painfully behind her eyes when she opend them the world was spinning and blured she couldnt feel anything just the cold mudd seeping throuh her thick pelt into he skin and ache that had spread through her whole body. Her breathing was ragged gasps of air so quiet one would think she had passed. The sound of a nervouse growl from her side snapped her out of her daze enough for her vison to clear and sit up regretting the quick acction instantly as she collappsed back down on the ground. But at least now she could see. She could see her brother standing next to her his furr was standing on end. He wasnt even looking at her. Confused by this she looked in the direction of where her brothers whole body was pointed at like a hound. And there she saw the glowing eyes pearing at them. 


End file.
